General descriptive studies (00350): Our updated and expanded analysis of esophageal adenocarcinoma incidence trends among U.S. whites found that rates increased 463% among men and 335% among women from 1975-79 to 2000-04; rates rose in all stage and age groups, indicating that these increases are real and not an artifact of surveillance. Renal cell cancer incidence rates continued to rise among all racial/ethnic groups in the United States, across all age groups, and for all tumor sizes, with the most rapid increases for localized stage disease and small tumors. Plasmacytoma incidence rates overall and by site were compared with those for multiple myeloma, and variations in the patterns according to race, gender, and age suggested underlying differences in clinical detection, susceptibility, disease biology and/or etiologic heterogeneity. An analysis of cancer incidence among Indians residing in different geographic regions around the world (India, Singapore, the United Kingdom, and the United States) found that rates for cancers of the colorectum, prostate, thyroid, pancreas, lung, breast and non-Hodgkin lymphoma were lowest in India, whereas rates for cancers of the oral cavity, esophagus, larynx, and cervix uteri were highest in India. Additional analyses are assessing the incidence patterns according to anatomic subsite and histopathologic type for several cancers including the oral cavity and pharynx, stomach, lung, prostate, and thyroid, and cutaneous lymphoma, childhood lymphoma and leukemia, Burkitt lymphoma, malignant melanoma, ovarian cancer, cervical cancer, and multiple myeloma. Special descriptive studies (10348): It is widely recognized that breast cancer incidence rates overall are higher among White than Black women. However, it is not generally appreciated that age-specific incidence rates are higher for Black women aged more than 40 years and higher for White women aged more than 40 years. This so-called Black to White ethnic crossover has been well-described, not fully understood, and sometimes viewed as an artifact. We used data from the National Cancer Institute"s SEER database to assess the validity of the Black to White ethnic crossover in the United States. The Black and White ethnic crossover was a robust feature in the SEER database. Amidst recent declines for female breast cancer, age-adjusted incidence rates may be increasing for male breast cancer in the United States (US) and elsewhere. However, age-adjusted temporal trends reflect an age-specific weighted average, which may be confounded with age-related biological and/or temporal effects (period and/or cohort). We, therefore, supplemented the descriptive epidemiology of male and female breast cancer with age-period-cohort (APC) models, simultaneously adjusted for age, calendar-period, and birth-cohort effects. Results showed that male and female breast cancers demonstrated similar secular trends but different age-related biology; i.e., relatively more late-onset, low grade, and ER positive tumors among men than women. SEER special studies (00316): In 2001, the SEER program supplemented three tumor registries (Iowa, LA, and Hawaii) to collect discarded formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissue blocks from pathologic laboratories within their catchment areas. In a demonstration project, we validated the utility of SEER"s Residual Tissue Repository for molecular markers, using an existing set of breast cancer tissue microarrays (TMAs). Our 2nd SEER Residual Tissue Project will assess the population-based estimates for ovarian epithelial cancers (OEC). Where the breast project used an existing set of tissue microarrays, we will build the arrays for ovarian cancer, following a systematic pathologic review of all available ovarian cancer cases, i.e., approximately 1600. Mortality Rate Generator Software (00390): The online version of the Atlas of Cancer Mortality in the United States, 1950-94, published in 1999, is available at http://www.nci.nih.gov/atlasplus. Users can create customized maps according to cancer, age groups, sex, and race. The website is being updated to include data through 2004. Evaluation of Disparities in District of Columbia (DC) (10301): Newly-emerging data from the population-based DC Cancer Registry provide a unique opportunity to investigate disparities in incidence rates according to demographic, geographic, and socioeconomic characteristics. Total cancer incidence was higher among blacks than whites by 53% among men and 2% among women. Record Linkage Studies: Sweden and Denmark linked registries on hospital discharges and subsequent cancers (00560): A Danish cohort study of osteoporosis was selected from the Danish Hospital Discharge Registry (DHDR) to obtain exposure/hospital data and linked to the Danish Cancer Registry for cancer outcomes. Osteoporosis below age 70 was significantly associated with increased risks of cancers of the buccal cavity, esophagus, liver, pancreas and lung. We also analyzed the survival patterns of lymphoma patients with a family history of lymphoma. With the exception of T-cell anaplastic lymphoma, survival patterns for patients with CLL, HL, and NHL with a family history of lymphoma were similar to those for sporadic patients. Swedish CER occupational study (02050): Using Swedish census data from 1960 and 1970, linked to the Swedish Cancer Registry for cancer ascertainment from Jan 1, 1971 to Dec 31, 1989, occupational physical activity was found to be associated with a decreased risk of colon cancer among Swedish men and women. Swedish childhood cancers study (00550): A study of childhood bone cancers in the Swedish birth registry dataset found several risk factors implicating complicated delivery and fetal distress. For neuroblastoma, increased risks were also associated with neonatal respiratory distress, as well as maternal anemia during pregnancy, and low 1-minute APGAR score. Veterans Administration hospitalization database, Patient Treatment File, and Outpatient Clinic File (00580): A large study of medical risk factors for multiple myeloma (MM) and monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS) in the Veterans Administration (VA) inpatient hospitalization database found increased risk associated with broad categories of autoimmune disorders, infectious diseases and inflammatory disorders. US Military Cancer Institute (USMCI)/NCI Collaborative Research Program (10382): DCEG and USMCI researchers are analyzing data on more than 9 million active and retired military personnel and their families to estimate cancer rates as well as study the effects of occupational exposures and lifestyle factors on cancer risk.